


Ok, What Just Happend

by McMads9



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Funny, Genderbend, Genderbending, Happy Ending, Humor, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lord help them, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Other, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, and its gay my friend, barely any angst, bi lance, bye, dont read this crap, i did a thing, keth and pidge is brotp, lance is also a mess, my gay child (keith) doesnt know what to feel, no one can tell me otherwise, ok, pidge is done, shiro feels responsible for pidge, there is curse words, there was a malfunction in the healing pods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McMads9/pseuds/McMads9
Summary: I'm bad at summary's so i'm going to make this short.The healing pod system got a glitch like some other parts of the ship after the team had a bad fight with Zarkon, and now they're...different.





	Ok, What Just Happend

 

 "Coran get the healing pods ready!" Allura yelled into the control room with a paladin over each shoulder with Shiro behind her in the same position.

 

  ''Princess!'' Coran pressed some buttons before taking lance off her shoulders ''What happened?''

 

  ''Zarkon. Ill explain later.'' Shiro placed hunk in a pod then started moving to the next one so he could do the same with Pidge.

 

Shiro's tired eyes scanned the room to make sure everyone was ok.  
It was not ok.  
Allura was bruised,tired,and carrying an unconscious Keith to a healing pod.  Allura had minor bruises on her chin and knuckles but only had one cut that looked bad under her knee, but not big enough for a healing pod.  Although Keith, he was probably in the worst condition of the paladins.  There was a cut on his face that they tried multiple times to stop bleeding but to no avail, it got to a point were Shiro had to rip part of his sleeve off and awkwardly tie it around his face.  By now the makeshift bandage was soaked in blood and the blood was tracing over a deep cut on his collarbone that most definitely was going to leave a scar for the rest of his life. He had a greenish/purple bruise that spread over half of his left arm starting at his elbow and ended at his shoulder. After Allura placed Keith in the pod she walked to the controls and started the healing process for him.

Shiros eyes wondered over to where Pidge was in his arms. A bloody chunk of her hair was in her face over a gash near her hairline that stopped bleeding not too long ago. There was one particularly big cut that went across her forearm and stomach that concerned him. It was so deep that he thought it might have even cut her internal organs. Needless to say Straight after, she passed out. He put her in the pod which wasn't so hard considering she felt as light as a deck of cards to him.  
He closed it and limped over to hunks healing pod and looked inside the old stained glass. He was probably in the least horrific state out of all of them so that made Shiro calm down slightly, but it still wasn't all good for Hunk, He had a slash that stretched over his entire back but wasn't deep enough to make him worry. The big hitter was the concussion he got from the hilt of a sword, but that was the biggest concern. Besides that it was just some cuts here and there.

After Shiro closed Hunks pod he went over to where Coran was awkwardly putting Lance in his. Apparently Lance moved and talked in his sleep. **A lot**.

 

  ''Do all earthlings do this?'' He asked looking either concerned or exasperated while shoving Lance's protesting arm in the pod, He couldn't tell which. ''Because if they do i'm going to throw a fit!''

 

   He pated him on the back, ''Don't worry not  _all  _humans do that.'' Shiro said sighing and rolling his eyes with a fond smile shutting the pod after making sure lance was all in.

 

   ''What'd ya mean 'not  _ALL_   _ **humans do th-''**_ Coran was cut off mid sentence by Allura 

 

    ''Co'mon you two, let's let them heal.'' she smiled looking up from the control panel. ''They'll be healed and ready to go in just a few ticks!''

 

    As they left their friends to the work of the healing pods, Shiro looked back at his allies.

 

  He took the blame silently, For all the paladins and their pain.  His eyes looked over Pidge the most, with her blood soaked caramel hair and permanent scars.  No kid should have battle scars, especially one thats that young.  He was suppose to protect them.  After every battle The guilt overwhelmed him when he looked over the scarred paladins.

           

Allura came up behind him silently and put a tender hand on his shoulder, and without words, she spoke,

 

                               'It _will_   be ok. There isn't a doubt in my mind that you are an amazing leader and you **deserve**  to be called _exactly_ that.'                                                                                                                                                                                  

 

Shiro gave her a sad smile and took her hand off his metallic shoulder and intertwined their warm fingertips together and kissed the back of her palm softly,

   ''Thank you.''

                       

 

                    `~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

 

 

   ok sorry for the short chapter but hey i got the fic going   im also deeply sorry for the stupid fluffy moment but hey

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                      _**ship happens**_        

 

                                                                                                                  (yes i did that entire moment for that pun)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a cute shallura moment ok but don't get used to it cause' KLANCE

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is bad i know i'm sorry, but, in my defense this is the first time i'm posting on this website.


End file.
